


One Phone Call Away

by NewBeginnings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Это было по-мудацки — давать мне телефон, Роджерс. Ты знал, что я не смогу устоять"<br/>Пост-Гражднка. Fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> I had to make it chaptered as it turned out I really don't have much time but I didn't want to put off posting any longer.  
> Оригинал из одной главы, перевод в двух, вторая часть будет выложена позднее.

Ему понадобилось два месяца и четырнадцать дней.

Или, скорее, два месяца и шестнадцать дней, если быть точным и учитывать те два дня, за которые Тони хотя бы смог принять — да, телефон все еще лежал у него на столе и нет, не мог бы исчезнуть просто по желанию.

Телефон и под ним чертово письмо.

 _Если буду нужен, я приду._

Блядь. Он прочел его только один раз, но слова Стива крепко засели у него в голове, особенно последняя строчка. Будет нужен? С чего вдруг ему может понадобиться Стив, после того, что он сделал? С чего бы Тони вдруг могло захотеться позвонить ему?

Стив не только до полусмерти избил его, но и лгал, хранил секреты, всем этим уничтожая то подобие дружбы, которое между ними существовало.

Покрутив телефон в руке, Тони со вздохом положил его на стол. Дело было не в том, что он винил Стива. Не за все, во всяком случае. Да, Стив зашел слишком далеко… но какая-то часть Тони с самого начала знала, что Кэп не изменит своего мнения. Проверка этой теории только больше навредила. Видимо, Тони просто наивно надеялся, что ошибался, что Стив образумится и поймет — все не может так продолжаться. Но этого не случилось: Тони твердо стоял на своем и не видел, что творилось у него под носом.

Они жили в перевернутом с ног на голову мире и знали это. Тони, как и остальные, ничего не делал, чтобы вырваться на свободу...

Только Стив решился, игнорируя последствия.

И с тех пор, как Стив и Барнс ушли Бог знает куда, Тони все чаще посещало желание не вставать по утрам, не идти в душ… не причинять себе еще больше вреда. Но возможности не было: он каждый день должен был присутствовать на слушаниях Верховного суда, ЦРУ и Сената. Его действия теперь совершались не его собственными руками, и, уходя из офиса, он не знал, становился ли мир лучше или хуже от этого.

Тони понимал, что все это медленно его уничтожало, но поделать ничего не мог.

Ирония заключалась в том, что он знал, что так будет. Подписывая заковианское соглашение, он знал, что в самом конце на его стороне останется Роуди, может быть, Вижн, но большая часть команды уйдет.

Стив — наверняка. 

Со вздохом Тони снова поднял телефон и уставился на него.

Этот. Чертов. Телефон.

Со стороны Стива было слишком высокомерно думать, что Тони купится на это. Послать ему телефон и ждать, что он нарушит молчание.

Гребаный трус.

Это была старая модель, совершеннейшая развалюха. Тони не изучал телефон с надлежащим вниманием, но он явно был прочным и, весьма вероятно, с глушителем GPS. 

— Чем ты думал, Роджерс, — пробормотал Тони, проведя пальцем по дисплею.

 _Если буду нужен, я приду._

Что вообще изменится, если он все-таки решит связаться со Стивом? Они оба явно выразили свои позиции, и Стив принял решение. Лгал и хранил в секрете то единственное, чего Тони простить не мог. Так какой смысл разговаривать?

Он провел пальцем по экрану и нашел меню и, прежде чем сообразил, что делает, уже открыл контакты. В памяти был сохранен только один номер, и Тони закатил глаза, увидев имя. _Странник._

— Вот трагедию развел, — пробормотал он и потряс головой. Опустил телефон, покрутил и снова поднес к лицу. Прикусив губу, он нажал на кнопку вызова. Плевать. Ничего страшного не случится, если он хотя бы проверит, дал ли ему Стив настоящий номер.

После нескольких бесконечных гудков в трубке раздался щелчок, а затем наступила тишина.

Точно. С чего бы Стиву приветствовать его обычным «Алло, кто это?» или хотя бы своим именем. Он дал Тони телефон, значит знает, кто звонит. Эта мысль даже заставила Тони немного задуматься, как он сам обозначен в мобильнике Стива. Старк? Предатель? Иуда?

— Тони, — произнес Стив через несколько мгновений. Из-за слабой связи его голос слегка дрожал. — Я знаю, что это ты.

Рациональная часть Тони напомнила: в том, что он так рад услышать голос Стива, ничего хорошего нет. Но Тони все равно прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, пытаясь успокоить участившееся сердцебиение.

— Тони? — осторожно позвал Стив и вздохнул, когда тот не ответил. — Я рад, что ты позвонил… Не был уверен, что станешь.

Тони бросил взгляд сквозь стеклянную стену мастерской. Роуди все еще был на беговой дорожке, хотя Пятница не разрешала ему тренироваться больше получаса в день. Дорожка едва двигалась, и Роуди с упрямством смотрел вперед, делая шаг за шагом. Когда он оступился, едва удержав равновесие, Тони ткнул на кнопку, завершая звонок, швырнул телефон на стол и растерянно побарабанил пальцами по поверхности. Открыв верхний ящик, он убрал телефон туда и поднялся на ноги.

Звонить было ошибкой, но хотя бы прошло желание сделать это.

* * *

Прошло еще две недели, прежде чем он снова позвонил Стиву. В этот раз Стив опять молчал, и Тони умудрился просидеть так целую минуту, слушая его тихое дыхание, прежде чем снова сбросил звонок.

Понадобилось еще два звонка, полных тяжелого молчания, прежде чем телефон Тони зазвонил сам. Это случилось посреди ночи, и Тони лежал в своей пустующей огромной кровати, пытаясь не сойти с ума от постоянных размышлений на предмет «что если?..» — и да, он держал этот чертов телефон в своей спальне, что с того? Он, очевидно, не мог рисковать тем, что кто-то мог найти его, а под его крышей жила супершпионка, так что да… береженного Бог бережет. 

И сейчас этот чертов телефон звонил. В два, мать его, утра.

Сначала Тони даже не уловил связи между телефоном и исходящим от него звуком, но когда осознал, то его словно парализовало. _Стив звонил ему._

Когда Тони прикрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями, тут же вспомнил тот взгляд. Тот самый, который Стив послал ему, замахиваясь щитом над реактором в костюме. Этот взгляд преследовал его ночи напролет. Он ломал голову, думая, возникла ли у Стива хоть на одно мгновение идея не долбануть щитом по костюму, а перерезать Тони горло? Вероятно. Может быть.

Убил бы он Стива, если бы ему выдался шанс? 

Ему нравилось думать, что нет, но эта ярость… она заполняла абсолютно все внутри него. Осознание того, что Барнс задушил его маму — его н _и в чем неповинную_ маму — _голыми_ руками, было…

— Блять! — выдавил из себя Тони, дотягиваясь за телефоном и нажимая кнопку ответа. — Не звони мне больше! — выкрикнул он в динамик. Его голос был хриплым ото сна, а во рту он чувствовал странный, неприятный привкус. Но, если честно, он осознал это уже после того, как швырнул телефон в стену, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Услышав, как он треснул, Тони несколько минут пытался выкинуть Стива из головы. Пытался забыть, как тот терпеливо смотрел на Тони, как сидел с ним часами, препираясь о фильмах и музыке, о сериалах и дурацких журналах. Как Стив уважал его, обращал внимание на его мнение, и как…

— Дерьмо, — выругался Тони и встал. Прошел к тому месту, где лежал разбитый телефон, и присел на корточки. Бегло осмотрев его, он испытал облегчение: просто пара царапин и отвалившиеся крышка корпуса и батарея.

Легко исправить. 

Пару минут спустя он уже сидел в мастерской, приделывая части телефона обратно на место.

Закрывая крышку корпуса, он задался вопросом, зачем вообще это делает…. Он облокотился на стол, пряча лицо в изгибе руки, и поднес телефон к уху. Около минуты он держал его так и только потом смог набрать номер. В этот раз Стив поднял трубку далеко не сразу, и только когда установилось соединение, Тони осознал, что испытал большое облегчение от этого.

— Это было по-мудацки — давать мне телефон, Роджерс. Ты знал, что я не смогу устоять.

Послышался тихий вздох.

— Виновен по всем статьям, — сказал Стив. Затем последовала длинная пауза, как если бы он планировал сказать «привет» и ничего больше. Он неловко прочистил горло. — Я разбудил тебя? 

— Нет. Я не могу спать.

— И я тоже.

Эта их беседа, вдруг осознал Тони, могла быть самой мирной с… ладно, если уж быть честным, то с самой первой встречи. 

— И где именно ты не можешь спать? — спросил Тони и немного напрягся. Он не планировал задавать этот вопрос, но почувствовал себя так, будто вступил на неизведанную территорию, и растерялся.

Стив вздохнул: 

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе сказать.

— Э-э... — начал Тони, упав в кресло, — а ты знаешь, что я могу пробить твое местоположение, да?

— Я… мне сказали, что не сможешь.

Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь. Так значит, в телефоне стоял глушитель. Будто это могло остановить его.

Стив, видимо, пришел к такому же выводу до того, как Тони его озвучил.

— Ладно, может и сможешь. Вопрос в том, станешь ли? 

Это было заманчиво. Совсем не потому, что он хотел притащить их всех в суд, — Тони никогда не хотел этого, — а потому, что он ненавидел сам факт: они прячутся где-то на краю света, скрываясь от _него_.

— Нет, — сказал Тони.

Стив отчетливо сглотнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Затем последовала многозначительная пауза.

— Я действительно имел в виду то, что я написал тебе, знаешь, — добавил Стив, его голос внезапно затих. — Мне жаль, что я не сказал тебе. Я не думал, что это может изменить что-нибудь. Только то, что это может сделать тебе больно.

— Мне больно сейчас. 

— Я знаю. 

Тони потер глаза, ощущая, как растет головная боль. 

— Мне надо идти. Спокойной ночи, Стив.

Он слышал, что Стив пытается сказать что-то, но положил трубку. На дрожащих ногах он поднялся с кресла. Его взгляд упал на щит Стива, который был прислонен к его столу. 

Тони все еще мог чувствовать силу его давления на сердце.

* * *

После этого звонки стали раздаваться чаще. Сначала никто решался сказать ничего существенного —оба словно танцевали на мысках вокруг невысказанного. Обычной светской беседой это тоже сложно было назвать. Просто бессмысленная и шаткая болтовня, которая могла обернуться катастрофой, стоило разговору зайти не туда. Один раз это почти случилось — Стив упомянул Барнса по какому-то малозначащему поводу, и Тони целую неделю даже не смотрел на телефон. Не считая того случая, они свели зону риска почти к минимуму и не затрагивали острых тем.

Но в этот день настроение у Тони было отвратительное: Росс пытался заставить его начать охоту на беглецов, а внутри конгресса происходили изменения, которые накладывали больше ограничений и подразумевали более строгий надзор. Тони точно не помнил, когда именно они со Стивом сошли с относительно безопасной тропы и начали говорить о политике, но теперь, видимо, она была одной из активно обсуждаемых тем.

Эти диалоги все еще были напряженными и будоражащими, но, как ни странно, большую часть времени им обоим удавалось _выслушивать_ мнения друг друга…

Но не сегодня.

Тони скрипнул зубами, пытаясь успокоиться, — сжимал телефон так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Если бы он повысил голос, то это только доказало бы точку зрения Стива. Сбросить вызов тоже не было вариантом, тот сразу же перезвонил бы.

Из трубки раздался длинный тяжелый вздох.

— Это не вариант, Тони.

— Это я уже слышал, — огрызнулся Тони, уставившись на потолок спальни. — А твое решение разрушить все, что у нас оставалось, было вариантом? Отвергнуть к чертовой матери единственный шанс, который у нас был, на сохранение команды? Этот вариант тебе больше нравится?

— Мы бы неправильно поступили в таком случае.

Тони фыркнул.

— Конечно, нет. Я так вижу, ты нихрена не изменил свое мнение, верно?

— Я сожалею о некоторых своих поступках, но мнение не изменил, нет.

Боже. Иногда Тони чувствовал такой острый всплеск ненависти к Кэпу и всем его принципам.

— Слушай… давай просто закроем на сегодня тему. Мы ни к чему не придем, а я очень устал.

Он услышал длинный и тяжелый вздох Стива.

— Я знаю. Я просто… если они могут взять и добавить в договор, что им вздумается, то это как будто ты подписал пустой лист, соглашаясь на что угодно… А ты не это планировал. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя и все. 

Его тон заставил Тони сделать паузу: Стив как будто знал все, с чем Тони приходилось иметь дело за последнее время, а это было невозможно. Он не так много говорил о себе.

— Я разберусь со всем, — только и сказал он, и его собственный голос в стоявшей тишине резанул уши. 

— Конечно, разберешься, — произнес Стив. — Но тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я знаю, что у тебя совсем нет свободного времени. Ты так загонишь себя, если не будешь осторожен. 

— Я не могу остановиться, Стив. Если я прекращу это делать…

— То что? Ты совершенно замотался. 

Тони издал стон и потер глаза. Стив не просто предположил это, а…

— Ты разговариваешь с Наташей, да? — он даже не стал придавать фразе вопросительную интонацию. Эти двое ни за что не рассорились бы насовсем, а, значит, поддерживали связь.

Некоторое время Стив молчал.

— Это было очевидно? — он издал нечто среднее между смешком и хмыканьем. — Не злись на нее, ладно? Мы не так уж часто разговариваем. Я просто спрашивал... про тебя. Мне нужно было знать, как у тебя дела после того… — он осекся, но Тони мысленно закончил за него: _после того, что мы с Баки сделали с тобой._

— Физически я в порядке, — произнес он. — Я просто не могу… перестать. Это моя жизнь. Я продолжаю заниматься… тем, чем занимаюсь, пока не разберусь со всем. Я даже не могу быть таким другом, какой нужен Роуди, потому что слишком занят, претворяясь сольным артистом перед всем миром. Я не могу остановиться, пока все не закончится.

— Это никогда не закончится, Тони.

Тони молчал — его застала врасплох правда, о которой он никогда не думал: то, во что превратилась его жизнь. Эта непрерывная гонка закончится, только когда он не сможет больше гнаться.

— Ты герой, это то, чем ты занимаешься. Ты сражаешься, борешься, а затем кто-то все портит и заставляет тебя бороться еще сильнее. 

Тони сделал глубокий вдох, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и медленно покручивая щит, лежавший рядом на кровати.

— С каких это пор ты стал таким проницательным?

Стив фыркнул, и Тони был готов поспорить, что он улыбнулся, заговорив:

— Мне сто лет, помнишь?

— Между возрастом и умом нет никакой прямой связи. И те года, когда ты был заморожен, не считаются.

— Неправда, считаются!

Тони усмехнулся.

— Неправда, считаются? Вот и подтверждение, что тебе всего-то лет двенадцать.

За этим последовала еще одна пауза, к удивлению Тони, совсем не неловкая.

И все равно было странно — все было странно. Большую часть времени Тони разрывался между желанием находить извинения и сбрасывать звонки и, наоборот, почти зависимостью, необходимостью слышать голос Стива каждый день.

Если бы Стив сидел перед ним сейчас, все было бы совсем по-другому. Тони признавал, что, пытаясь поговорить вживую, они наверняка не смогли бы даже обменяться приветствиями, не врезав друг другу. Но Стив не сидел перед ним, а был голосом в трубке, не имеющим ни лица, ни пронзительных голубых глаз, которые видели Тони насквозь.

— Это приятно, — произнес Стив мягко и почти неслышно. Он как будто боялся произнести эти слова, но потом добавил уже смелее: — Говорить с тобой вот так.

Это действительно было приятно и удобно, осознал Тони.

— Может, нам стоит все наши дела улаживать по телефону?

— Меньше вероятность, что разговор не обернется кровавым побоищем, — добавил Стив и умолк. Слова были слишком уж зловещими и верными. — Извини.

— Не извиняйся, — произнес Тони в ответ, и, черт подери, он больше не знал, за что прощает Стива.


	2. Chapter 2

Бессонница и телефонные разговоры с тем, кто считался твоим врагом, позволяли многое переосмыслить.

Прошло почти три месяца с тех пор, как Тони впервые позвонил. Три месяца размышлений в молчаливом доме Т’Чаллы. Он прислушивался к тишине, исходящий от криокамеры Баки. Он просто ждал — теперь он это знал, — сидел у себя и ждал, пока Тони наконец-то позвонит и поговорит с ним.

Вложить телефон в конверт с письмом он решил в последнюю минуту. Сперва хотел извиниться за все, через что заставил Тони пройти, позволить им обоим поставить некую точку. Но стоило ему закрыть тогда конверт... мысль, что это был конец, оказалась невыносима. 

Пошли он письмо так, оно стало бы его последними словами Тони за очень долгое время. 

Поэтому он попросил у Т’Чаллы два телефона, которые нельзя отследить, и тот принес их и не стал даже задавать вопросов. Стив почти не сомневался, что Сэм понял его затею, — но и Сэм молчал. Он более-менее знал, что творилось со Стивом, когда дело касалось Тони. 

Так что Стив вложил телефон в конверт, добавил пару строк и отослал. Шла бы речь о ком-то другом, Стив бы предположил, что и не дождется звонка. Как можно двигаться дальше после того, что они сделали друг с другом? Но это был Тони, и…

Если честно, Стив рассчитывал, что телефон будет сводить его с ума. Лежать где-то, наверняка в поле зрения, потому что у Тони была привычка мучить себя тем, по поводу чего он еще не принял решение. 

Телефон был напоминанием, возможностью, шансом. И через три месяца он завибрировал. За этим последовали накаленные слова, резкие вздохи и слишком громкая тишина. Но со временем они приспособились. Начали разговаривать — сначала несерьезно, и Стив пялился в потолок, позволяя себе думать о сложности ситуации и немного наслаждаться легкой беседой.

Он не мог представить, чтобы они говорили так же, оказавшись лицом к лицу, в одном помещении. Точно не как раньше. Последний раз у них был довольно мирный разговор, когда Тони положил перед ним ручку Рузвельта и попросил подписать соглашения. Они чувствовали друг друга: язык тела, выражения лиц, даже незначительно меняющееся… Тот разговор прошел не слишком хорошо.

Теперь они не видели друг друга, и от этого было чуть проще.

— Ты ужасно раздражал меня иногда, — сказал Тони тихим голосом. Стив услышал позвякивание на фоне, звук сварки, и понял, что Тони снова был в мастерской.

— Ну спасибо, — ответил он. Прислонившись к высокому окну, он смотрел на джунгли и гигантскую статую пантеры. Стоял полдень, а в Нью-Йорке, значит, была середина ночи.

— Теперь ты сбиваешь меня с толку.

— Сбиваю с толку? То есть? — он постарался спросить это обычным тоном, опасаясь, что если будет подстрекать Тони, то спугнет его и тот снова замкнется. 

— Не важно, — Тони зевнул и с удовлетворением выдохнул, когда что-то — наверное, в спине — хрустнуло. Увлекаясь, он не следил за тем, как скрючивался над столом. — Просто так с тобой гораздо проще справиться.

— То же могу сказать и о тебе.

— Ну-ну. Я всегда очарователен. Но ты… сейчас ощущение, что ты крайне самодоволен, притупляется.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Я не самодовольный, я… уверен в своей правоте.

— Упрямый.

— Решительный.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Твое отрицание начинает терять свое очарование. 

В его голос снова вернулись те интонации — поддразнивание, вкрадчивость, которые раньше так воздействовали на Стива, что вызывали раздражение. Он не знал, когда к этому привык, и это стало по-своему приятно.

— Но признаюсь, ты мне всегда больше нравился, когда был со мной предельно честен, как бы это ни раздражало, — добавил Тони тише, но все так же искренне.

— А я-то думал, что всегда тебе нравился. — Черт, Стив не думал, что это прозвучит так обольстительно.

Тони, наверное, ошарашило не меньше, потому что некоторое время он молчал.

— Ты флиртуешь со мной?

Плохо. Он не собирался этого делать. Он всего лишь очень устал, а Тони говорил _таким голосом,_ и они беседовали, так что, может, он не уделил внимание тому, как его слова прозвучат.

— Прости, это было неожиданно, — со вздохом сказал Тони.

«Не так уж и неожиданно», — тихо сказала какая-то часть сознания Стива. Только не для него. 

— Что мы делаем, Тони… — он закрыл глаза. Джунгли пропали.

— Ты дал мне телефон. Что, ты думал, мы будем делать?

«Я не знаю, — хотел он сказать. — Что-нибудь, чтобы заполнить тишину». Но вместо этого вышло:

— Я не мог вынести мысли, что ты уйдешь из моей жизни. 

Слабый вздох.

— Именно ты вытолкнул меня из нее. Ты выбрал его, помнишь?

— Я не _выбирал_ никого. Я поступил так, что… да, все развалилось бы, и я принял это, но этот вариант в итоге не стоил бы мне _всего_. Я увидел призрачный шанс и ухватился за него. Эгоистично.

— Чушь. Эгоистично? Ты не мог знать, что мы все выберемся оттуда. Мы могли поубивать друг друга, каждый из нас. Ты выбрал худший сценарий.

— Да. Но если бы я принял твою сторону, Баки точно бы умер.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, и Стив почувствовал, что он убирает телефон от уха.

— Не вешай трубку, — поспешно сказал он. Черт, каждый раз, как он упоминал Баки, беседа перетекала в спор.

Тони молчал. И что бы Стив ни сказал, только показал бы свое уязвимое место.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стив? — через некоторое время спросил Тони. — Если оставить политику в стороне, чего хочешь ты?

На языке вертелся ответ, который удивил самого Стива. Он постарался затолкнуть его поглубже и произнес второе, что пришло на ум:

— Я хочу вернуться домой.

* * *

Возвращение домой было не вариантом, Стив знал это. Они оба знали об этом. 

Хотя были и другие способы. И в конце концов ему понадобилось еще три недели и двадцать семь дней, чтобы набраться мужества и предложить Тони встретиться где-нибудь. После этого еще пять дней, пока Тони не согласился и спросил о месте встречи. И еще восемь часов, пока не раздалось короткое постукивание в дверь номера отеля, который Стив снял на два дня. 

Восемь часов и девять минут, но не то чтобы он считал. 

Он не осмелился остановиться где-то поблизости с Вакандой. Тони был слишком умен, чтобы не сложить два и два вместе. Если он, конечно, не сделал этого уже. Был шанс, что он просто решил поиграть в кошки-мышки. 

Они договорились встретиться на нейтральной территории, в какой-то маленькой деревушке около Лиссабона. Сама по себе комната была довольно милой: кругом растения и зелень, и почти все отделано светлым деревом.

Когда раздался стук, Стив, настроившись, подошел к двери, чтобы открыть. Уставился на Тони. Тони уставился в ответ.

Казалось, все замерло между ними, словно готовясь разбить то спокойствие, которое они обрели во время телефонных разговоров. То, что было между ними за эти несколько недель, окутывало чувством безопасности. Они воздерживались от обсуждения тех проблем, вороша которые только причинили бы друг другу боль. 

Тони выглядел хорошо. В бейсбольной кепке, в очках, свободных джинсах и темном свитере он казался более непринужденным, чем Стив его когда-либо видел, и это ему шло. Он выглядел мягче.

Тони бегло осмотрел комнату. Его глаза остановились на светлых льняных простынях, и он вздохнул.

— Мог бы и догадаться, что ты остановишься в одном из этих зелененьких отелей, — сказал он, напустив на себя притворную скуку и непринужденность. — Так типично для тебя.

Стив вздохнул. Ну вот, опять. Конечно, Тони тут же вернулся к их обычной полуотстраненной манере общения. Та близость, которая возникла между ними во время последних разговоров, растаяла в воздухе. 

— Я снял номер, который был самым изолированным, и не заглядывал на их страничку с описанием. 

Тони приподнял бровь и, наконец, снял свои темные очки. Сегодня в его глазах не было никакой боли и никаких слез. Маска профессионализма приклеилась к его лицу.

— Ты один? — спросил он. 

Стив потер шею и кивнул:

— Да, как и обещал. 

Он отошел в сторону и пригласил Тони пройти внутрь, делая вид, будто не заметил, как тот пробежался взглядом по комнате, дважды осматривая окна и углы. 

Закрыв дверь, Стив обернулся и заметил, что спина Тони напряглась, как у кота, попавшего в клетку. 

— Даю слово, здесь никого нет, — заверил его Стив.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул. На плече у него висела большая сумка для вещей, и он уронил ее на пол. Обернулся к Стиву и повел бровью:

— А Барнс? 

— Он… под наблюдением.

— Неужели, — проговорил Тони, скривив губы. — Что, теперь ты пытаешься помешать ему убить еще больше людей, да? Тебя не особо волновало это в Германии.

— Тони, — Стив раздраженно вздохнул, — я…

Глаза Тони опасно блеснули. 

— Нет, я устал от твоих извинений. Я не за этим пришел.

В его голосе внезапно проскользнула та жесткая нота, которой не было во время их последних звонков. И Стив соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не был удивлен, когда он достал огромный щит из своей сумки. Тони приближался к нему, и у него на лице отражались одновременно негодование и решимость.

— Я просто пришел, чтобы вернуть тебе это. Он мне больше не нужен.

Стив встретился с ним глазами и постарался вложить в свой взгляд ту же уверенность, что была у Тони. То же раздражение и смирение.

— Ты не поэтому пришел, и ты сам это знаешь, — ответил Стив. Черт, они действительно ходили по краю. Один неверный шаг — и их хрупкое перемирие разлетелось бы на кусочки. 

Так или иначе, его слова, казалось, вызвали у Тони какую-то реакцию. Он просто смотрел на него целую минуту, а его пульс разгонялся. Стиву в нос ударил запах его крема после бритья.

— А зачем, ты думаешь, я пришел сюда? 

Дрожь пробежала по телу Стива. В голове звенела пустота, и он продолжал переводить взгляд с Тони на комнату и обратно. 

Руки Тони сжались в кулаки. 

— Знаешь что, позвони мне, когда будешь в курсе, чего хочешь, — выдал он, сдвинулся с места и прошел мимо Стива. Инстинктивно Стив схватил его за руку, чтобы остановить, и почувствовал, как Тони вздрогнул. Попытался освободиться и уставился на Стива, когда тот не отпустил его.

— Руки прочь. Знаю, я не похож на того, кто может снести тебе голову, но, поверь, я могу, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

Стив помедлил. Конечно, он чувствовал часы на запястье Тони. Те, которые могли легко превратиться во что-то смертельно опасное.

— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы драться, — сказал Стив.

— Тогда _отпусти_ , — с этими словами Тони ринулся вперед, все еще удерживая щит в свободной руке. Стив рефлекторно поморщился, но устоял на месте. Щит всего лишь коснулся его груди с намеком на силу, а потом Тони опустил его. И когда он исчез, то Тони внезапно оказался слишком близко, и решительность из его глаз куда-то улетучилась.

Стив больше не мог этого выносить. Не мог справиться с тем, что Тони был так далеко от него. Стоял буквально на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, но в то же время будто в сотне миль.

И просто смотрел на него, будто подбивая сделать что-то.

И Стив сделал.

Руками обхватил Тони за предплечья и дернул его вперед. Щит ударился об пол, и в следующую секунду Стив прижался губами к губам Тони, выливая через них свое смятение, желание и бесконечную потребность в нем. 

Поцелуй длился всего миг, пока губы Тони не исчезли. Он отстранился, задыхаясь и глядя на него с чистым гневом. Его глаза блестели. Он выглядел таким смущенным. И таким безвозвратно потерянным. 

Они бы не были собой, если бы перестали удивлять друг друга.

Стив спросил себя, что он вообще делал. Почему именно сейчас. Всего четыре месяца назад он целовал Шерон, убеждая себя, что именно этого хотел, а потом Тони сказал о разрыве с Пеппер, а потом…

А потом случилось все остальное.

И теперь, когда Тони стоял перед ним, Стив испортил все одним импульсивным порывом. 

— Прости, — прошептал он и заставил себя отпустить руки Тони.

Но что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось в глазах Тони, и он снова оказался напротив него, обхватив его лицо и шепча: 

— Перестань извиняться за то, о чем совсем не жалеешь, — сказал он и притянул Стива к себе. Обвил руками, прижимая крепко. Мазнул губами по щеке и спустился ниже, на шею.

— Самонадеянный ублюдок, — на выдохе проговорил он и потянул Стива к огромной кровати. — Вторую комнату ты даже не подумал забронировать, да?

— Да, — ответил Стив. Боги, он тонул в Тони. И Тони не сопротивлялся, отвечал на поцелуи. Они упали на постель, и Стив издал удивленный стон, когда оказавшийся сверху Тони прижался к нему пахом. 

— Это безумие, — отстранившись, сказал Тони. Он не стал возражать, когда Стив перевернул их и навис сверху, а, наоборот, обхватил его талию ногами.

Все так быстро вышло из-под контроля — Стив и не знал, как. Знал только, что ему нужно было касаться, трогать Тони, успеть как можно больше, пока он здесь.

— Я знаю.

— Мы были готовы убить друг друга. — Одной рукой обхватив Стива, другой Тони стал вытягивать из брюк его заправленную рубашку.

— Этого я никогда не хотел, — с трудом выговорил Стив. — Только… остановить тебя.

Его рубашка полетела на пол в следующий же миг. Ногти Тони впились в спину, а сам он принялся беспорядочно целовать Стива, куда только мог дотянуться. 

— Я хотел ненавидеть тебя за то, что не рассказал мне, — сказал он. — Но не мог. Не могу.

Стив скинул ботинки Тони и опустил вниз его брюки и боксеры.

— Лучше бы я не делал этого. Не скрывал, в смысле. Я…

— Замолчи, — сказал Тони и снова поцеловал его. Мгновенно расстегнул молнию на его брюках и, сам пытаясь окончательно вылезти из своих джинсов и спихивая их ногами, обхватил рукой член Стива и провел вверх-вниз. Как будто они веками занимались этим. Все еще таившаяся нерешительность вмиг исчезла, Стив хрипло втянул воздух и уронил голову.

— Как долго ты этого хотел, — выговорил он, тяжело дыша. — Скажи. Сколько времени мы потеряли? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Тони. Его глаза выглядели так, будто десятками лет его окутывала тьма и он только что проснулся.

Возможно, не он один испытывал это неожиданно чувство. 

— Может, когда ты ушел. Может, когда мы встретились. Наверняка где-то между этим.

Стив кивнул. Он сжал в кулак свитер Тони, срывая его, и, не тратя времени, тоже потянулся к члену Тони.

— Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать, как ты работаешь у себя в мастерской, — признал он, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Чокнутый ученый, гениальный и красивый. Я не знаю, когда именно начал смотреть, но я хотел тебя… уже какое-то время.

Тони изумленно хмыкнул. Из глаз на мгновение пропал туман, и Стив заметил, что Тони смотрит на него с осторожным восхищением.

— У нас могло быть все, а?

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, издал стон, когда Тони, поменяв положение, обхватил рукой оба их члена. 

— Это было… одной из причин, почему Пеппер ушла, — тихо признал Тони. Он огладил ягодицы Стива, прижимаясь сильнее и двигаясь всем телом. Он не отрывал глаз от лица Стива, тот смотрел в ответ, и в глазах Тони не было ни ярости, ни ненависти. Тони был в своем лучшем проявлении, наблюдал за ним с любопытством, с жаждой знания, с твердым желанием понять.

— Ты готов двигаться дальше, ты пережил этот разрыв? — спросил Стив.

Тони поднял бровь.

— А ты? Что насчет Пегс, Шерон?

Стив прикусил губу.

— Резонно.

Так много месяцев — лет — он прятался в отрицании. Они потеряли столько времени.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они тяжело дышали. Тони прижался губами к его шее.

— Так хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, его пальцы скользнули по бедру и ниже, между ягодиц.

— Стив…

Он принялся осторожно поглаживать там, касаясь входа так мягко по сравнению с ритмичными движениями Тони. Он слегка надавал, и Тони замер.

— Подожди, — он высунул руку, кое-как дотянулся до сумки и вытащил что-то. У Стива расширились глаза, когда он понял, что это смазка и упаковка презервативов. 

— Ну и кто теперь самонадеянный ублюдок? — поддразнил он.

— Ну да, да… Я ученый, непредвиденные обстоятельства — это как раз для меня. Принимайся за работу, Стив, — почти приказал Тони, раздвигая ноги. 

На несколько минут все утонуло в ощущениях и стонах, и не только стонах Тони. Стив никогда не делал этого с мужчиной, и Тони наверняка знал, но и не пытался уличить его, основы Стив понимал, а во всем остальном Тони направлял его мягкими словами и жестами. 

Он дразнил Тони губами, касаясь ушей, шеи, лица, дразнил внутри пальцами, и когда почувствовал, что уже близок к краю, Тони отодвинул его руку и стал медленно насаживаться на член.

— Черт, — сказал Стив. Тони простонал:

— Да, — обхватил руками шею Стива, прижался лбом к его лбу и опустился до конца. Стив изумленно втянул воздух, помедлил и начал двигаться, крепко сжимая бедра Тони руками.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил тот, впутывая пальцы в его волосы. Он казался почти пьяным, прекрасным и совсем на грани.

Стив провел языком по губам Тони и, слегка наклонив голову, глубоко поцеловал. Они дышали вместе, стоны сливались воедино, пальцы впивались в кожу, и каждая секунду навечно отпечатывалась в памяти. В комнате было тихо, остались только их рваное дыхание и звучные шлепки кожи о кожу, и все казалось гораздо более сокровенным и настоящим, чем все, что Стив пережил. Совсем не как в надуманных фантазиях, совсем не как он ожидал. Он коснулся Тони, прикосновение обожгло, и тот содрогнулся, Стив вколачивался в него и думал — ему всегда хотелось оказаться здесь.

Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Но у тела были другие планы. Он чувствовал, что уже близок, слегка подвинулся, меняя угол, и принялся наглаживать член Тони, уронив голову и удовлетворенно втягивая воздух.

— Господи, — выговорил Тони, — блядь, ты идеален.

— Я сейчас…

— Я знаю. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Стив с трудом вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Тони, его глаза были прикрыты и замутнены, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а волосы растрепались. Он улыбнулся Стиву и вдруг содрогнулся всем телом, изогнул спину и приоткрыл рот в беззвучном крике.

Стив простонал и задвигался быстрее, все в теле напряглось, так что он больше почти ничего не мог сделать, и тогда Тони перехватил инициативу, задвигался сам, крепко сжимая его, Стив опустил голову и наконец отпустил себя.

Через несколько мгновений кожу обожгло теплым дыханием, и Тони принялся мягко перебирать его волосы. Стив посмотрел ему в глаза.

Тони сделал неровный вдох.

— Это все закончится завтра, да?

Стив не знал, как ответить. Он был уверен, что, существуй только они двое, он мог бы быть счастлив. Но как только наступит день, все изменится. То, что между ними произошло, случилось слишком быстро и так легко могло разрушиться — у них не было твердой опоры. 

Он решил ответить честно:

— Я не знаю.

Проводя рукой по коже у Стива на боку и не отрывая от нее взгляда, Тони кивнул.

— Я знаю, что ты… Я знаю, что ты еще не скоро сможешь вернуться. — Он сглотнул. — Но это... что-то для тебя значило, да?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Это не сиюминутное решение, если хочешь знать.

— Даже если так — сработало. 

— Не так. — Он улыбнулся и поцеловал его. — Это многое значит. Тони.

Он видел, что Тони пытается не улыбаться, прикрывая глаза. 

— Значит, ты не врежешь мне и не сбежишь, дрожа от негодования?

— Нет. — Он коснулся губами губ Тони, провел пальцами по бедру. — Не будь я серьезен, не делал бы этого.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Тони, и у него на лице появилось смутное изумление. — Значит, ты хочешь меня.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Ладно, — прошептал он.

Было странно чувствовать себя счастливым с кем-то, кто чуть ли не разорвал его на части — с кем он сражался всего лишь несколько месяцев назад.

Честно говоря, он знал, что потратил годы на обнаружение своих чувств — сначала он так боялся, что скрывал свое притяжение к Тони, а когда был рядом, закрывал глаза на свои чувства.

Тони окинул его взглядом. Его лицо казалось по-мальчишечьи счастливым, а губы изогнулись в легком подобии улыбки.

И в этот момент Стив подумал, что мог бы любить его. Это было бы очень легко. 

Может, сейчас их отношения были обречены, но не навсегда.

— Готов поспорить, в какой-то момент ты снова взбесишь меня, — сказал Тони, когда Стив лег рядом. На эти слова он поднял бровь:

— Как будто ты всегда превосходно ведешь себя.

— Рад, что ты согласен.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Нам не нужно идеальное, хватит и просто настоящего. 

Тони глубоко вдохнул. Затем повернулся и подвинулся ближе, прижимаясь.

Им обоим еще нужно было разобраться со многим. Мир ждал, и множество людей не смогли бы понять, а новая катастрофа уже приближалась. Но это не имело значения — сейчас ничего не имело значения. Тони обнимал его.

Остальное могло и подождать.

* * *

Когда Тони наутро поднялся на борт своего частного самолета, телефон у него в кармане завибрировал. Он открыл его, взглянул на экран и улыбнулся.

«Там же, на следующей неделе? Я прикину, когда смогу выбраться».

«Отлично, — написал Тони в ответ. — Я всего лишь на расстоянии одного звонка».


End file.
